When We Get Home
by NotTooEmo
Summary: She grabs Cat and throws her to the ground making her hit her head black out.


Some people say Jade is a bad influence on Cat, but Cat refuses to believe them. Cat's friends tell her Jade's too rough. They say rough because if they call it abuse Cat would cry or scream. One day in acting class, Jade picked Cat as a partner for a fight scene. It seemed to go normally but then Jade really hit Cat. Hard. When Jade was called out she said she had gotten too into character and couldn't help herself. The whole class groaned in disbelief, but the teacher shrugged and said "It happens." as Cat sat on the floor clenching her, now red, face. Everyone told Cat she should stop talking to Jade after the acting incident, but she couldn't. When Cat got to Jade's house, after school, Jade was nice and sweet. She gently pet Cat's, still burning, face and whispered sweet nothing's in her ear. Cat hugs her and tells her she loves her. But no one at school can know about that, Jade likes her bad girl image. Jade get angry when Cat says she loves her in public. She gets mad and mean, and yells mean things that make Cat cry.

One day after lunch, Jade gets Cat to skip the rest of the day. "Where are we going?" Cat says almost tripping over her feet. "For a ride." Jade snaps. Jade pushes Cat into the passenger side, gets in the drivers side, and quickly pulls out of the parking lot. Cat stares at Jade as she drives, smiling as the sun hits her sunglassed face. Cat turns to look out of the window and ends up falling asleep. When she wakes up she is alone in Jade's car. Then she opens the door and hears faint music and loud cheering and sees lights coming from the back of the large building in front of her. She slowly walks around towards the backside, dragging her hands against the worn out bricks.

When she gets to the back she sees people, of all ages, surrounding peope fighting on mats. Cats walks around on the bloody floor looking for Jade. She finally sees Jade sitting on a high stool and quickly approaches her. "Jade what is this?" Cat whimpers. "A fight club, stupid." Jade snaps as Cat turns back just in time to see a guy being knocked on the already bloody floor. Cat squeaks and buries her face into Jade's shoulder. Jade smiles and, after making sure no one was looking, kisses Cat's head. "And the winner is," the announcer shouts over cheers from other mats "Michael 'Bloody Knuckles' Moore" The crowd cheers loudly. "The duo will be...Morgan Wise and Jade West." Cat pulls away from Jade's shoulder and stares into her eyes, the she grabs Jade's hand and drags her out of the building. "Jade you can't do this!" Cat says stopping. "Sure I can, I'm undefeated." Jade says pushing Cat away from her.

"Jade!"

"Cat!" Jade says jokingly mocking Cat.

"Jade please don't do this," Cat shouts "I love you." Everyone near them turns to see the two girls. Jade's face turns from joking, to serious, then infuriated and she grabs Cat and throws her to the ground, making her hit her head and black out.

Cat blinks awake , she's in Jade's car, but Jade is not there. She is still in front of the building, but decides not to go back. She waits for what seems like forecer before seeing hundreds of people pouring out from behind the large. Next thing she knows, Jade's leaping in the car, hands bloody and money in hand. "See I told you I was undefeated." Cat just stares at Jade as they pull out of the lot and onto the road. Cat, still staring, grabs Jade's hand and examines her bloody knuckles. Jade glances over to Cat, who is now crying lightly, and smiles, then rolls her eyes.

Soon, they pull into Jade's driveway. They both got out of the car and Jade dragged Cat into the house and into her room. Jade wentto sit on her bed, but Cat remained standing by the door. "Jade," Cat squeaked. "Ugh, What" Jade says falling back onto her bed. "Do you love me?" Jade quickly sits back up "Of course I do. Why?" Cat her shrugs her shoulders and looks away from Jade, before walking to the desk in the corner of the room and plopping down. Jade stands up and walks up behind Cat.

"Kitty" she whispers

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry"

"...I know"

Jade wraps her arms around Cat, them turns her around so they are face-to-face. Jade gently caresses Cat's bruised face then leans forward to kiss her.

Cat liked this side of Jade. The nice, sweet Jade. The Jade the kissed her gently and told her how much she loved her. Jade grabs Cat's hand and pulls her to the bed and lies beside her. Jade begins telling Cat about her week. Jade was so open to Cat when they were alone. Cat thought back to when she first saw Jade. Jade was sitting by herself, she had only been at the school for a month and was already hated by almost everyone. All of Cat's friends, which was about half the school, told her not to talk to or hang out with "That Jade Girl." But, Cat was always the kind person who gave everyone a chance, but she had let herself get too close. Jade had attached herself to Cat almost immediately, but Cat liked it, even after the hitting started. Cat knew that in privacy Jade was nice. When Cat finally daydreaming she realised that Jade had fallen asleep. Cat just watched as the dark-haired girl slept, how cute she looked. Cat snuggled herself into Jade's arms and smiled when Jade instinctively wrapped her arms around her. Cat wakes up and Jade is still asleep. Cat watches as the sun rises and brightens up Jade's face and that makes Cat smile.

Cat falls back asleep knowing that everything will be alright.


End file.
